Teen Banshee
by Stydiarise
Summary: When Natalie has no choice but to give her away her baby in order to protect her. But little could she know that the other one was really the one that needed protection. How will Lydia react to her mother secret. What killed her parents marriage. While she discovers the truth about her whole family and her banshee powers. Meantime, The Benefactor doesn't stops and the killing in Be
1. Prologue

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Natalie! Please stop. We can't do this."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Yes we can. I'm not ready to be a mother" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Maybe my mother can take care of her. I don't want her to be adopted." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThey walk together and they try their best so the baby wouldn't cry. "I'm leaving her with my mother. I don't want yours to take care of her. I'm sorry."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHe understands Natalie's choice and they keep walking. Natalie rarely talked to her mother, however she felt like she had no other choice but to bring the baby to her. She had to. Plus she had heard things about it, she had to do something about it. And her first thought was that, with her mother, she would be save. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShe opens the door and she notices her daughter and her husband staying there with a baby in their hands. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Natalie, what is this?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Mother, please. I need you to take care of her. I can't stay with her." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHer mother holds the baby in her hands. She was gorgeous. The cutest baby she has ever seen and although she couldn't understand why her daughter was giving her away, she couldn't resist that baby, and she accepted to raise her. As her granddaughter of course./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHer mother asks her the name of the baby but she isn't able to say it out loud. "It's in the paper, next to the letter to her. Please give it to her on her 18th birthday. Please mother. Thank you."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNatalie gives a last kiss to that gorgeous blue eyed girl and red hair. She couldn't help but cry just like her husband and he also kisses her for the last time. She was one year old already. And it was hurting Natalie too much to let her go, but she was in dangerous and she had to protect her. She made sure she wrote all of that in the letter. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemMore or less a few months later./em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Honey..." Natalie had a really scared look on her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I'm pregnant." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What do you mean? Please don't tell me I have to lose her to."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What do you mean, her? You think it's a girl?"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"It's just a feeling." He replies. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNatalie was confused, but she couldn't handle losing yet, another baby. So she was going to try even harder to save this one and raise her as a gorgeous beautiful girl that she grew up to be./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe day comes and she goes to the hospital. She was scared. But she also felt protected, her daughter was nearly 2 years old and there she was, having another baby. She didn't planned to get pregnant but she was going to try her best to keep this new baby safe./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt was indeed a girl, she looked a lot like her sister, however, she had green eyes, gorgeous green eyes and also red headed. All Natalie wished was that they could grow up together. But she had to protect her. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What's going to be her name?" The nurse asks Natalie./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Lydia. Her name is Lydia."/em/p 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Writers Note: This chapter will be written in Lyla's point of view. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPresent Day./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I can feel the ache all over my body. I don't know where this is coming from, but I know it can't be good. Never is. My grandma is still asleep. She hasn't been feeling very well lately. I'm 19 years old and ever since I turned 18, I feel like there's something my grandma isn't telling me. While she sleeps, I tend to look around in the house. Trying to find pictures. Something that will make me know a bit more about my family. My grandma never talks about it, all I know is that she had lost contact with her daughter, supposedly my mother, on the day she came here to drop me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Do I feel mad? Angry and sad? Mostly hurt? Yes. I don't understand why my parents felt the need to drop me here, make me stay with my grandmother, maybe if there was some sort of explanation, but there isn't one. At least not one that I know of. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This way I was trying to clean a few things and I found my baby clothes. Including the ones I had when my mother brought me here./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Grandma?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lyla, what is it sweetie?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I found this. And there's this letter here. It has my name." I was holding the envelope in my hand. My grandma looked shocked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I completely forgot." She says staring at the paper./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Grandma, forgot what?" I ask her while she continues to look at what I had in my hands. "Grandma, is this important?" I ask her, but she seemed too shocked to be able to reply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How could I forgot. Your mother, she left that letter with you. She told me to give it to you soon as you completed your 18 birthday."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Grandma, I'm already 19. How could you forget?" I was scared, this letter could possibly explain everything, take my doubts away. Understand why my mother left me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"My grandma goes away leaving me alone in the room. I had to do it. I had to read it. I was already one year behind. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDear Lyla... /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMy love for you has no explanation. You are my everything. My only child. For one year, I gave you everything but now, I can't continue doing this. Never doubt that I love you. I will always love you, even if I don't see you everyday, watching you grow. Seeing you becoming a woman. I will always love you no matter what. But it's too dangerous. I can't keep you, not here on Beacon Hills. And I can't leave. So you have to. Maybe you wouldn't understand, not just yet. But in Beacon Hills there's great danger. And with your father's family, comes a big burden. Burden which I can not handle. I'm not even sure what exactly it is. But I can't do it Lyla and for that I'm really sorry. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLeaving you with my mother was the best choice I thought I could make. I'm sure she will protect you and mostly, you won't live in Beacon Hills. Your father even thought about leaving you with your grandma Lorraine, but it's not safe. Especially not with her. One day you will understand. For now, I just want you to know I did everything to protect you. I love you. Don't ever forget about that. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWith love, your mother, Natalie./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had tears in my eyes. It was clear that she loved me very much. And what danger could it be that was big enough to make her give up her daughter and let her be raised by someone else. I needed to know more. I needed answers. I needed to go to Beacon Hills. But maybe first, I needed to talk to my grandmother. She probably already knew I was going to do it. She seemed already prepared./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, you have questions. And I might have answers." My grandma tells me soon as I get inside the living room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I want to know more about my mother. Do I have any siblings?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""As far as I know. You are her only child. I can't really help you Lyla. Ever since your mother got married. We grew apart." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now that was weird. She's her mother, she was supposed to take care of her no matter what. And especially support her after a marriage. I love my grandma, she has always treated me right. I know it must have been hard for her. She didn't expected my mother to show up here with me, but if it was to protect me. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I need to know what dangerous is she talking about in the letter. And in order to know that I need to move to Beacon Hills. Even if it's just a few days, until I find my mother./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBeacon Hills/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As usually everything is going crazy in Beacon Hills. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now this seems a strange town. There's barely any people on the streets. Everyone seems to act scared and somehow it seems really dark here. I have no idea where to go. Where does my mum even lives?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walk and walk, I try to ask someone for information, but I barely see anyone. Somehow I end up near Beacon Hills High School. I decide to get in. Maybe someone inside could know my mother, or someone close to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi! I was wondering If I could get an information."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello there. Please fill up this papers. If you come from another school, write it down, and your file will be transferred."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh no, I'm sorry. There must be some sort of mistake. I already finished high school. I just got here and school was the first place with lots of people that I found. I'm trying to find someone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Not sure we will be able to help you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I was desperate so as the woman walks away I just shout. "Natalie Martin". She turns around immediately. Yes, she must know who she is./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Did you said Natalie Martin?" I nod. "She's a teacher here. I can see if she's around and I will call her." I can tell for the first time, the woman actually noticed my feature, rea hair, blue eyes. I wonder if she was suspicious. Actually I wonder what people who knew me during my first year of life, thought when suddenly I wasn't here anymore./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry. But she's not here today. I could leave your name here and phone number and tell her to call you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. It's okay. By any chance could you tell me where she lives?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sorry, we are not allowed to tell. But she's coming here tomorrow, maybe you could return tomorrow. She's going to be here all day I believe."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay. Thank you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I had to admit I was disappointed. But at the same time, I was relief. Maybe I wasn't prepared just yet to finally see her. Now I have until tomorrow to prepare myself. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""LYDIA?" I notice this boy walking towards my direction and seemed to be calling me Lydia. I turn around and he seems shocked, surprised, and disappointed when he sees my face. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine, you look a lot like her. Just the eyes, she has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, yours is closed to that, but with more red tones. And blue eyes. I'm sorry."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Now that was a good observation. "You seem to pay a lot of attention to that girl's hair." I say, in a jokingly way. "It's okay. My name is Lyla by the way. What about you?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm Stiles."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well nice to meet you Stiles." I say and I leave. He seemed to just stay there looking at me as I go away. He seemed confused. I wonder why. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	3. Chapter 2 - Long Lost Soul

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Writers note: This chapter is not written in a point of view. It's written in the third person. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It had been a while since Natalie last spoke to her ex husband. However, with the recent events related to Lydia, she felt like she had no choice. She needed to call him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natalie? What happened? Is everything okay?" His reaction seemed normal, since something really bad had to happen in order for her to call him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's Lydia." She replies making him even more worried./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is she hurt? What happened?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think she's like your mother." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her father never really believed any of the stuff his mother used to tell, about being who she was, and in fact, he was the one who decided to put her in Eichen House. For him, she was simply crazy. And the fact that Lydia could be also crazy, in his mind, was hurting like hell./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean? Maybe we should meet instead of talking on the phone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure." Natalie replies. And after they set up a place and hour to meet up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natalie didn't saw her husband in a while and she didn't really felt like doing it, but she had no choice. It was her daughter's life at risk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So, why do you think she's being acting like my mother?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She's been acting really weird. And this day, at the Lake House, I gave her your mother's ashes. She's nearly 18 anyway. And she claimed that Lorraine isn't dead. I think she thinks that's she's also a banshee. I spent one year of my life afraid that my first born child would turn out to be like your mother, and I couldn't protect Lydia also." Natalie was almost crying and Mr. Martin reaches out for her hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey. It's not your fault. I have no idea what this is. And I don't know if I should believe it. My mother is dead, I'm sure. And what she was? I can't tell. But if Lydia is sick, we are going to figure it out."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"**/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lyla stayed in some sort of hotel. She didn't had the best night of sleep, but was nearly impossible to have on, when all that she was thinking about was her mother and that boy and why he called him Lydia. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWho is this Lydia?br /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lyla gets up. Hopefully today she was going to meet her mother, finally. She gets dressed and she makes her way down to the school. She knew she probably would see that boy again and maybe she would see Lydia as well. But her main concern was Natalie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No one was the hallways so she figures that classes are ongoing at the moment. She goes and talks to the same woman from yesterday. Soon as she sees her she knows already what is for and she smiles and leaves, probably to call Natalie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""She will come here in a minute. She's currently in class." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"**/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry. I have to be excused from class for two minutes or so. Please behave while I'm gone." Natalie tells the class and she leaves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lydia was in that class and she finds suspicious why her mother had to leave in the middle of class. Stiles who was next to her looks at her also in a suspicious way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you know what's up?" Stiles asks her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have no idea."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, I didn't told you, but yesterday, I saw this girl here, at school, that really looked like you. Except the eyes, and well, she didn't had strawberry blonde hair, it was more red." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Malia looks at him, but Stiles doesn't seems to notice. Malia finds it weird how he knows so well, the exact colour of Lydia's hair, for her it's just red./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"**/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What it is?" Natalie asks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""There's this young girl here. She says she wants to talk to you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Does she have a name?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's Lyla." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All colour from Natalie's face was now gone. She even feels dizzy and the woman needs to hold her to prevent her from falling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Natalie, are you okay?" The woman asks but Natalie doesn't replies./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCould it be?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was shocked and confused. And mostly she didn't felt ready but she goes anyway, she had to see it with her own eyes. She gets to the room and she sees a beautiful tall girl sitting there in a chair. She has red hair, blue eyes, she looks like Lydia a lot, only she seems a bit taller and a more alive red. The girl turns around and she gets back soon as she sees Natalie./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSo that's her. /emLyla thinks to herself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was impossible not to, and even starting at each other from afar, they start crying. Natalie had no idea how to react. She always expected to see her when she turned 18, but she never showed up so she thought she just didn't cared. She didn't wanted to meet her mother and she was mad. But she was here, finally. All that pain from leaving was back, stronger than everyday, as she looks at her full grown daughter. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mom?" Lyla says and laughs between tears. "Always wondered how that sounded." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natalie runs towards her daughter and hugs her. She waited for this moment her entire life. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Natalie says between tears. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's okay."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"**/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Back in the classroom Lydia is feeling really worried. It has been more than two minutes and class is almost over. She, Stiles and Malia decide to go outside. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lydia, do you have a feeling or something?" Stiles asks, a bit afraid she senses that someone is going to die./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No. I just, there's something going on."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They walk until they see Natalie, or at least her back. She's hugging a girl. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's the girl I saw yesterday." Stiles says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The one that looked like Lydia?" This time is Malia who speaks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They get closer Lydia notice better how the girl really looks and she also notices they are both crying. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mom?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natalie turns around to face Lydia, she starts crying even more and she reaches out for her hand. Seeing her mother cry, made Lydia also tear up a little bit. "What happened? Is everything okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lydia, I need to talk to you about something." Lydia nods and she looks at Stiles, which he leaves taking Malia with him to give them all some privacy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The woman also goes away and Natalie sits down in some small room with both of her daughters. She has no idea where to begin with. But she had to. She tells it all to Lydia, and also to Lyla, she was afraid she would feel rejected, because she had another daughter and she raised her and not Lyla. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natalie tells them about the danger, but she doesn't mentions Lorraine or how Lydia is acting and that was what concerned her. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lydia was shocked. She felt like her entire life has been ripped out. She wonders what danger is her mother talking about, was it because of her banshee powers? She was confused but she didn't wanted to make any more questions about it. She leaves the room without even looking, hugging or approaching Lyla in any sort of way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lydia?" Her mother calls but she just keeps walking. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She was feeling lost. As she walks out of school, Stiles notices she's going away. "Stay here. I'm going after her." He tells Malia and she just does as he tells her since she really had no idea what else to do or say./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lydia? Wait for me. Lydia?" He calls, but she's too deep in her thoughts so she just keeps walking. He finally is able to catch up on her and he grabs her arm. "Lydia?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have a sister." She says watching Stiles shocked expression. "Her name is Lyla. She's 19. I... " She says and she starts crying. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It all makes sense for Stiles now. Why she looked like Lydia so much yesterday./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I need to go to Eichen House." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
